


If You're Sure, I'm Sure

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Calculative Draco, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Gen, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Political Alliances, Politics, Prepared Harry Potter, Scared Draco Malfoy, Unsure Draco Malfoy, proposal, running for office, time for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry proposes something to Draco, and Draco is scared he'll fuck it up.





	If You're Sure, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the drarry monthly challenge  
> Prompt: Time for a change  
> Word count: 400
> 
> Thanks to Jessica for the beta!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr here: https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com

 

Draco stared at his partner, Harry’s deep forest-green eyes pleading with him to go along with his outrageous idea. He knew it could work, but it was basically unheard of. It hadn’t been done in so long… It would definitely take everyone by surprise. Draco was almost sure they could make the front page of _The Prophet_ … He was impressed that Harry had done so much research. There was almost no space for an argument or any pushback. There was only room for a yes or no.

 

Had it been any other idea, Draco would have readily agreed, but this time… This time was different. But why did it matter? Why did this time feel so monumental to Draco? Harry was ready for this. Draco knew he was too. So what was holding him back?

 

Draco looked down at their intertwined hands, Harry’s hand on top of his, his thumb going back and forth at a calming pace. Harry wasn’t expecting an impulsive answer; he knew Draco would break down the proposal and analyze every possible outcome he could think of before providing an answer. It was times like these that he appreciated Harry even more than usual— though he was impulsive, he knew Draco was the opposite and gave him more than enough time to think without pressuring him to make a choice.

 

He wanted to help better the Wizarding World. It was long overdue for Wizardkind to treat other creatures as equals instead of creating laws that disenfranchised them. If they succeeded, they would be the ultimate power couple. They could change things for the better. They could help Hermione get things done. The War was still so recent in their minds; this was the best time to create new laws and to change the government’s way of doing things. So why was this making him want to run and hide?

 

_I think,_ Draco said to himself, _that I’m scared of fucking this up as the whole world watches. I don’t think I could handle another monumental failure. Yes, I’ve somewhat redeemed myself, but what if that isn’t enough?_

 

He looked at Harry’s face again.

 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked.

 

“Yes. It’s time for a change, Draco.” Harry replied. “It’s legal and everything; it just hasn’t been done in centuries.”

 

If Harry was sure, then he was too.

 

“Okay,” he told Harry, “Let’s run for office then. Together.”

 

  



End file.
